This invention relates to systems for storage and forwarding of voice signals, commonly known as voice mail systems. More particularly, it relates to voice mail systems where the addressee of a voice signal may respond to such signal by generating a reply voice signal which is automatically directed to the originator of the first voice signal.
Voice mail systems are well known. Typical of such systems are the systems described in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Nos. 013,303 and 013,304; both by A. Sweet et al. (DIC-536 and DIC-542), or those described in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,371,752; 4,580,012; 4,581,486; 4,602,129; 4,640,991; 4,585,406; 4,652,200; and 4,580,016; all assigned to VMX, Inc. While such systems vary in capacity, and in particular capabilities offered, all share as a common subset of functions the ability to store messages intended for system users for later retrieval by those users. Each user is assigned a "mailbox" and may retrieve his messages by accessing the system and then identifying his "mailbox". In general, anyone having knowledge of the telephone numbers for the system, may leave messages, but only users having a "mailbox" may retrieve messages.
To retrieve messages a user of a typical voice mail system accesses the system over the telephone lines and, after identifying himself by mailbox number, and possibly a password, hears a recorded message produced by the system advising him of the status of his mailbox (e.g. number of messages waiting, etc.). The user may then listen to brief prerecorded portions of each message, commonly referred to as "headers" which further describe the message, for example, by identifying the originator. The user may then decide whether or not to listen to each message.
While successful for their intended purpose, such systems have many disadvantages. A particular problem arises when a system user wishes to generate a reply to a previously stored voice signal which is long and which may relate to a plurality of subjects and/or different points. In known voice mail systems a user may repeat a signal to which he or she is listening and may advance or back up to repeat or skip portions of the signal, however, in known systems once a user switches modes to generate a reply it is not possible to return to the stored message to which the user is replying without terminating the reply mode; either by sending the reply or erasing it. Thus, when replying to a long complex voice signal on previous voice mail systems, it is difficult for a user to organize a response and to be sure all points have been covered. Heretofore, a user might deal with by taking notes or simply relying on his or her memory. Or, he or she would reply to a stored voice signal, listen to it again, then, if necessary, generate a second, supplemental reply.
This problem is compounded by the limited editing capability prior voice mail systems provide. In general, if a user of a prior voice mail system was dissatisfied with a reply he or she generated the only alternative was to erase the reply and record a second, completely new reply.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a voice mail system wherein a user may more efficiently respond to previously stored voice signals.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a voice mail system which facilitates the creation of complex replies.